


Rescue

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Branlin accidentally rescues Gary from some bandits.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cthulhuoflongisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuoflongisland/gifts).



> Kate requested "where’s your gratitude? i rescued you!" for Branlin and Gary.

Branlin hadn’t actually meant to rescue anyone.  She just stumbled on this old, kind of creepy castle.  At first, it seemed abandoned, but then these bandits started to attack her.  It gave her a chance to light more stuff on fire, at least. 

While she was making a thorough search of the castle, Branlin stumbled upon a vampire tied up in the cellar.  She knows that vampires are, supposedly, all bad, but she doesn’t put much stock in stories that say whole swaths of people are bad.  

“You okay?” Branlin asks.  

“What are  _ you _ doing down here?” the vampire asks.  

“I was just poking around,” Branlin asks.  “Are you okay?”

“And where’s your big, strapping friend?” the vampire says.  “I do hope you have one.”

“Lou?  What do you want with Lou?” Branlin asks, on instant alert after what happened at the carnival.  

“So you  _ do _ have a big, strapping friend who could be rescuing me right now?” the vampire says hopefully.  “Where?”

“ _ I’m _ the one rescuing you.  Where’s your gratitude?” Branlin asks, crossing her arms.  “You could at least not be asking for someone else.”

The vampire sighs, rolling his eyes.  “It’d be nice to be escorted out of this cellar by someone who was not so… plain.”

“I can leave you here, if you want,” Branlin says.  “Lock the door behind me, toss away the key.”

The vampire considers it for a minute.  “And you’ll send this Lou to come get me instead?  How strapping is he?”

“First of all, he is incredibly handsome  _ and _ good hearted to boot,” Branlin says.  “And also, no.”

“Then I guess you can rescue me,” the vampire says.

“Great,” Branlin says.  She pulls out one of her knives and cuts the vampire free.  “My name is Branlin.”

“Jareth,” he says.  “It’s your pleasure, I’m sure.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, if I were you,” Branlin says, reluctantly tucking her knife back in her pocket.  

“So, Bran, have you killed all these assholes or were you lazy about it?” Jareth asks.

“It’s Bran _ lin _ , and no worries, I iced and burned them all,” Branlin says.  “Now, do you want to get out of here or continue to make a jackass of yourself?”

Jareth strides past her, patting her on the head as he does so.  “Now, now Bran, no need to get hysterical. I think I might just move in since you cleared out that nasty bandit infestation.  This is a lovely location and with a little of my… signature flair, it could be quite the nice lair, since apparently my old place has been… compromised.”

“I mean, if  _ I  _ killed all the people who were occupying this rather ugly castle, then that would make it mine,” Branlin says.  “Barring, like, living relatives of the last owners.”

Not that she particularly wants this castle for herself.  It is truly an ugly piece of real estate- and no high towers!, so what’s the point?- but she does want to irritate Jareth.  He’s certainly irritating her.

“Oh, Bran, you’re a laugh riot, really,” Jareth drawls.  “But no.”

“I could light you on fire if that would be more persuasive,” Branlin says.  

“The common folk are so coarse,” Jareth says with a pronounced eye roll.  “Trust me, you don’t have the eye to bring this magnificent structure to its full potential.”

“You truly are a delight,” Branlin says.  

“Yes, well, no need to tarry,” Jareth says.  “Do feel free to stop by if you bring that Lou of yours by as well.  Or just send him. Whichever.”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath.  Or do, I guess it doesn’t matter,” Branlin says as she exits the cellar.  “Being undead and all.”

“Watch out for your head- oh wait, you’re not likely to hit your head on anything made for actual adults,” Jareth says.

Jareth follows her until she’s outside, like he’s afraid that she’s going to steal things from  _ her _ ugly castle.  More than she’s already stolen, at least.  

“I’d say it’s been fun, but I’m trying to be more straightforward with my feelings,” Branlin says.  “And you are not enjoyable to be around at all.”

“Thank you,” Jareth says.  “I’d never want to be enjoyed by the common rabble.”

As Jareth turns to head back into the ugly castle, Branlin waves her walking stick.  Out pops three small balls of fire, careening into the castle. One breaks a window, but otherwise, it’s just cosmetic damage.  

“Whoops,” Branlin says with a shrug.  “Walking stick slipped. Gets touchy sometimes.”

She turns away before Jareth can say anything else and continues back to the path.  Okay, lesson learned. Not everyone who doesn’t try to murder is sweet. Ah well. There are plenty of people out there to meet.


End file.
